


Sometimes Love Just Ain’t Enough

by anZt10



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breaking Free, F/M, Love Hurts, Love Poems, POV First Person, Song Lyrics
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anZt10/pseuds/anZt10
Summary: Disini ku berdiam, dalam keheningan tak berakhir, hati ini makin yakin. Cinta itu makin pudar kemudian menghilang. Cinta yang mengikat kita selama ini tak lagi ku temukan. Kemanapun aku mencari, tetap hilang tanpa bekas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hai! This is my first post. Please, please, please be kind :)  
> Aku tahu ini bukan fanfiction dari fandom apapun, maybe next time I'll write the REAL fanfiction, dan ini juga bukan story, lebih seperti puisi (I think).  
> I really appreciate any comments, jadi selamat membaca :)

_Spend all your time waiting_  
_for that second chance_  
_for a break that would make it okay_  
_there's always some reason_  
_to feel not good enough_  
_and it's hard at the end of the day_

_(Angel – Sarah McLachlan)_

 

Disini ku berdiam, dalam keheningan tak berakhir, hati ini makin yakin. Cinta itu makin pudar kemudian menghilang. Cinta yang mengikat kita selama ini tak lagi ku temukan. Kemanapun aku mencari, tetap hilang tanpa bekas.

 

Cinta yang dulu begitu indah. Menyatukan kita tanpa ada keraguan dan tanda tanya. Aku hidup untukmu dan kamu ada untuk aku. Aku yang sangat menyayangimu, tidak mau kamu tersesat dalam hidup yang kompleks. Dengan sabar terus menerus menjadi pengingat agar kamu berjalan lurus. Kamu yang mencintaiku, sadar kalau kita manusia yang tak mungkin tanpa cela, dan kamu menerima apa adanya aku. Tanpa mengeluh, tanpa menyalahkan, tanpa menghakimi.

 

Lalu kemana semua itu pergi? Apa yang kurang dari cinta yang begitu mengagumkan? Apa mungkin cinta tidak pernah cukup?

 

_But there's a danger in loving somebody too much,_   
_and it's sad when you know it's your heart you can't trust._   
_There's a reason why people don't stay where they are._   
_Baby, sometimes love just ain't enough._

_(Sometimes Love Just Ain’t Enough – Don Henley & Patty Smith)_

Mungkin memang kita terjebak di hubungan yang salah. Kita terlalu bergantung pada ”kita”. Hidup yang dijalani hanya berputar di sekitar ”kita”. Lalu sekarang di saat aku mengenal dunia selain ”kita”, aku ingin menjelajahnya. Aku ingin menyusuri pantai berpasir putih, aku ingin tenggelam dalam keindahan lautan biru, aku ingin mendaki bukit padang rumput, aku... menemukan diriku puas dan berbahagia di dalam kebebasan. Aku menemukan dunia yang lebih besar dan lebih memabukkan daripada ”kita”.

 

”Ayo, ikut aku. Dunia ini lebih besar dari yang selama ini kita tahu,” aku mengajakmu, terlalu bersemangat agar kamu berkenalan dengan dunia baru itu.

Kamu diam, menggenggam erat tanganku, lalu tertunduk. ”Tidak, aku disini saja. Kamu jangan lari.”

Ah, aku ingat, kamu nyaman dengan duniamu. Kamu takut untuk pergi lebih jauh.

”Jangan khawatir, aku pasti kembali. Tunggu aku ya,” balas ku.

”Tidak! Kamu pasti pergi kalau ku lepas. Kamu harus disini.”

 

Aku marah, kemudian pergi makin jauh. Ini mimpiku. Tak dapat menahan diri untuk masuk lebih dalam lagi ke dunia baru ini. Aku sadar sepenuhnya, jarak antara kita makin terasa. Aku yang telah melihat banyak hal baru berdampingan dengan kamu yang tidak terlalu peduli dengan itu. Jalan kita makin bercabang tanpa mungkin dipertemukan kembali.

 

_I need some distraction_  
_oh beautiful release_  
_memories seep from my veins_  
_let me be empty_  
_and weightless and maybe_  
_I'll find some peace tonight_

_(Angel – Sarah McLachlan)_

 

Aku ingin lari, tapi kamu menahanku. Bagai pasir yang kamu genggam erat, makin ingin aku melepaskan diri.

 

Tapi apakah aku siap untuk bebas? Aku dan kamu yang selama ini bagaikan belahan jiwa, apakah bisa aku melepasnya? Apakah kita memang tidak tercipta untuk satu sama lain? Apa memang kita bertemu untuk saling belajar kemudian terpisah?

 

Tidak! Aku tidak cukup berani untuk itu. Siapa lagi yang bisa menerimaku seperti kamu? Lalu siapa yang bisa menemanimu dan menjagamu untuk tetap bertahan hidup? Baiklah, aku kembali padamu. Aku takut sendiri.

 

...

 

Tapi aku sudah kehilangan cinta yang dulu. Aku ingin kehidupan yang baru. Aku sudah tidak menginginkan keadaan yang sekarang. Mengikatku erat tanpa memberi kesempatan untuk lepas, bebas. Satu-satunya penyesalanku adalah mengapa sampai terlambat aku menemukan dunia yang baru itu. Tapi bagaimana tanggapan orang? Mereka bilang kita sudah pas. Mereka bilang kita baik-baik saja. Ah, tidak penting apa kata mereka! Mereka bukan kita, mereka bukan aku, mereka tidak merasakan keinginanku yang besar untuk pergi.

 

Keberanian. Itu yang ku perlukan sekarang.

Berani lepas. Berani memutuskan ikatan aku dan kamu.

Ah, tapi bagaimana supaya kamu tahu?

”Aku ingin pergi, tolong jangan kejar aku, tolong jangan minta aku kembali,” seperti itu kah?

Tidak, tidak! Terlalu menyakitkan untuk mengatakannya. Tapi ...

 

Haruskah aku menjadi egois sekali lagi?

 

Tolong, lepaskan aku agar kita dapat berhenti menyakiti. Tidak ada lagi masa depan untuk kita. Untuk terakhir kalinya, maafkan aku karena ingin bebas, maafkan aku karena telah menemukan tempatku, maaf, karena aku berhenti mencintaimu.


End file.
